Secret of My Soul
by Angel Inoshi
Summary: YAOI!!! Jim / Gene!!! Love is a funny thing. It plays with emotion and reason...and sometimes words can't express how one feels about another. This is the same problem Jim finds himself in towards Gene...how will he confess his love? A song...


AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was watching Outlaw Star when writing this fic and couldn't help but write! I was watching the episode where the cactus posses Jim ^____^ me like that ep...anyway...this YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Ummm...I 'm doing this in script form cause I think it's a heck lot easier than regular form...this is a song fic...where the characters sing! [details/actions] [::places::] ~thoughts~ (author's notes)Eh...other notes...erm...well...Gene x Jim! Also...Jim is sooo naïve...spell that right?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own diddly squat! The song is from Sailor Moon, called "My Only Love."  
  
"Secret of My Soul."  
By - Angel Inoshi  
  
[::Outlaw Star's Bridge::]  
  
Jim: I don't believe it! I thought I'd never fall in love again...after [thinks of girl with cats] But who should I fall in love with? None other than that lazy no account Gene Starwind!  
Gilliam: [pink can form] Jim...maybe you should talk to Gene about how you feel...  
Jim: I just can't say it to him! What if he turns me down?!  
Gilliam: What if doesn't?  
Jim: He might think I'm a total idiot!  
Gilliam: You'll never know unless you try...maybe you should express your feeling in a different way.  
Jim: Like a poem?  
Gilliam: Or even a song...  
Jim: [sighs] Okay, if I do a song or something...how can I get him to listen to me?  
Gilliam: I shall arrange it...just tell me when...  
Jim: [smile] Thanks Gilliam!   
  
[::Three Weeks Later - Outside Gene's Room::]  
  
Gilliam: [pink can form] Now...I've arranged so Gene has nothing to do...although he doesn't do anything when he does have something to do...  
Jim: Here goes nothing...[knocks on door] Gene, can I talk to you?  
Gene: [through door] Sure, come on in, Jim!  
  
[::Gene's room::]  
  
Jim: Gene I need you to...[stares at naked Gene] Uh...uh...  
Gene: What's the matter? [puts on underwear] We're both guys...  
Jim: I have something to tell you...  
Gene: Hm?  
Jim: Actually...it's kind of show you...  
Gene: Well...spill it Jim!  
Jim: [puts tape in player] I made this song for you, Gene...  
Gene: Jim?  
Jim: [glazed eyes] Please, Gene...will you listen?  
Gene: [sits down on edge of bed] Sure Jim...  
  
[music starts]  
  
Jim: [sings into a microphone]  
  
D-e-e-p in my s-o-u-l  
Love so s-t-r-o-n-g  
It takes c-o-n-t-r-o-l [Jim looks at Gene]  
Now we both k-n-o-w  
The secrets b-a-r-e  
The feelings s-h-o-w [Jim touches Gene's arm and pulls away]  
D-r-i-v-e-n far a-p-a-r-t  
I make a w-i-s-h  
On a shooting s-t-a-r [Jim looks out side window to see a bright star]  
[Gene follows gaze]  
  
There will come a d-a-y [Gene looks back at Jim]  
Somewhere far a-w-a-y  
In your arms I'll s-t-a-y   
My only l-o-v-e [Gene surprised]  
Even though you're g-o-n-e [Jim imagines Gene with Melfina]  
Love will still live o-n  
The feeling so s-t-r-o-n-g [Jim hugs himself]  
My only l-o-v-e [Jim stares at Gene]   
My only l-o-v-e...  
  
[During song's musical solo]  
[Gene: Jim...I...I don't know what to say...]  
[Jim just continues to sing]  
  
There will come a d-a-y  
Somewhere far a-w-a-y  
In your arms I'll s-t-a-y   
My only l-o-v-e [Jim starts to shed tears]  
You've reach the deepest p-a-r-t [Jim sings through tears]  
Of the secret in my h-e-a-r-t [Jim places hand over heart]  
I've known it from the s-t-a-r-t [Jim thinks of when he and Gene first met]  
My Only l-o-v-e [Jim reaches for Gene but pulls hand away again]  
  
There will come a d-a-y  
Somewhere far a-w-a-y [Jim closes eyes and turns away from Gene]  
In your arms I'll s-t-a-y   
My only l-o-v-e  
You've reach the deepest p-a-r-t  
Of the secret in m-y h-e-a-r-t [places hand over heart]  
I've known it from the s-t-a-r-t [Jim walks to Gene]  
My Only l-o-v-e  
My Only l-o-v-e [Jim finishes by kissing Gene]  
  
Gene: Mmmmm...[pulls Jim closer]  
Jim: [breaks kiss and turns away] I'm so sorry Gene...I...I shouldn't have told you...I...I gotta go! [runs for Gene's door, but it's locked] HUH?  
Gene: Gilliam told me you have something very important to tell me and I shouldn't let you run away...  
Jim: [distress cry] no...I can't...I know you probably think I'm stupid or...[lips quiver]  
Gene: No...I don't...I'm very glad you told me, Jim.   
Jim: [faces close door] y...you are?  
Gene: [turns Jim around] Yes...[presses body against Jim]  
Jim: Gene? [sees Gene's hand coming to caress him]  
Gene: [smile] I love you to Jim...[kisses Jim and deepens it]  
Jim: Gene? Mmmmm...oh Gene...  
  
[Gene and Jim peel away their confinements and share a passionate moment-cough-you know private moment cause if I explained it...ummm...this would be rated NC-17...kind of stuff]  
  
[Afterwards in Gene's bed]  
Jim: [breath returns to normal] Gene...I love you so much...I want to know more about you...I mean...fully entirely and not just friendship...  
Gene: [smiles and pulls Jim close to him again] you will kobito...and will know...[hugs Jim securely and possessively]  
Jim: Really Gene?  
Gene: [kisses Jim] my word Jim...hehehe...and that's an outlaw telling you!  
Jim: [snuggles into crook of Jim's arm] Mmmm...I trust you Gene...with my whole heart! I trust you will find the secret of my soul...Gene Starwind.  
Gene: I will...I will...[brushes finger through Jim's hair]  
Jim: I'll find yours too...  
Gene: [smiles] You already have Jim...  
Jim: I have? [confused]  
Gene: Yes...James Hawking...my love...my heart...  
[Jim looks up at Gene]  
Gene: You are the secret of my soul...now and forever...  
  
~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Comments? NO FLAMES! Want some more?! ^__^ Be happy to oblige!  



End file.
